


May I?

by skatzaa



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous Setting/Time Period, F/F, Ficlet, Mentions of Alderaan Culture, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa
Summary: “Evaan,” Leia says, sleepy and soft and slow. She does not wish to disturb the silence, but she cannot resist the temptation of Evaan’s golden hair fanned out across the pillows, almost silver in the moonlight spilling through the window.





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. A short thing that allows me to combine my two favorite things: hair and wlw (lol)

“Evaan,” Leia says, sleepy and soft and slow. She does not wish to disturb the silence, but she cannot resist the temptation of Evaan’s golden hair fanned out across the pillows, almost silver in the moonlight spilling through the window.

“Hm?” Evaan offers in response. It’s little more than a low, extended note from deep in her throat, but Leia is not likely to get anything more articulate this late at night.

“May I braid your hair?” Leia asks. Her heart is tripping over itself in her chest, though this would not be anything out of the ordinary for lovers from any other system.

But they are not from any other system: they are of Alderaan.

Evaan hums again, a quiet, content noise, and shifts her body closer to Leia’s, the sheets sliding over her skin as she moves. She tucks her face against Leia’s neck, curls herself into Leia’s side, and says, “In the morning, Leia. Sleep, now.”

And so Leia sleeps, and when she wakes in the morning it is to the gray light that hovers close just before dawn arrives. Evaan is still asleep and sprawled out across most of the bed, sheets kicked to the floor during the night. Leia can feel her pulse tripping along in the spot beneath her jaw, in the very tips of her fingers. She wants nothing more than to twist her family’s braids into Evaan’s hair right this moment, but instead she pushes herself from bed and goes to make caf for them both.

Evaan finds her leaning against the railing on the patio some time later. She wraps her arms around Leia’s waist and together, they watch the first of the planet’s two suns rise, painting the world a thousand colors.

Leia sips her drink as Evaan presses a kiss to the soft skin of her temple, just along the hairline. Leia sets her cup down on the banister and says, “You’ve never worn braids in your hair.”

Evaan is quiet, her fingers pressing random patterns into the spots below Leia’s ribs but above the wings of her pelvis. Then: “I can’t fit most styles under my flight helmet.”

“Oh.” Leia stares out at the lake before them and fights off the feeling that she’s been here before and had a similar conversation in the past, because it’s not really her. It’s the memories of whatever ghosts that may linger around them.

“Leia,” Evaan says, and she uses her hold on Leia to turn her around so they are face to face. Leia sees, for the first time, that Evaan’s hair is still loose around her shoulders and not pulled back in a practical twist or bun. 

Evaan gives her a smile, and so Leia pushes up on her toes, steadying herself with a hand to Evaan’s hip, and kisses her. It warms her more than the caf had, moments before.

When she pulls away she doesn’t go far, just enough that she can see Evaan’s eyes, molten in the morning light. She doesn’t have to ask, because she knows the answer, but she does anyway.

“May I?”

Evaan’s smile widens. “Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it <3 Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Read on,  
> Skats


End file.
